warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dustpelt/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Current There is some kind of problem with the family tree. I'm not seeing it right, it looks like the bottom generation is missing. -[[User:SparrowWing|'Sparrowwing']] talk 22:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I rechecked it, it looks fine to me... --Sorrie!always in starclan 23:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) um i know this was i mistake but someone needs to change dovekit and ivykit to the granddaughter section because they arnt boys! Somebody also needs to change Icecloud, Hollykit (NP) and Larchkit and move them to daughter, not granddaughters. TinselfernHave yourself a merry little Leaf-bare!16:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Dustpelt appeared in both Secrets of the Clans and Code of the Clans, but neither appearance is metioned. Should they be added? Also, it says Ravenpaw's status is uknown. Isn't he still at the farm with Barley? (he was when Graystripe and Millie were tracking the clans down at the lake.) One last thing... Most of his kits have been mixed up! It says in the box on the side that Foxleap is Dustpelt's DAUGHTER, Icecloud is his GRANDSON, ect. As incredibly funny as it is, it should be fixed. Does anyone know how to do this?-sonicx3- 02:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Umm, I just looked at the page, and nomembers are mislabeled. Ravenpaw's status IS unknown, it's been a long time since we last actually saw him, so he could easily be dead (not that I want him to be :( ) ★[[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]]Batteries not Included 03:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Must be our computers, then. I fixed it, forgetting to log in (silly me!) -sonicx3- Who is Dustpelt's parents? I'm wondering, Who is Dustpelt's parents? -Moonshadow1013 22:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) It was Redtail, wasn't it?--Mousetalon 00:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, because Sandstorm's dad is Redtail, and I don't think Dustpelt is Sandstorm's brother.--Cheetahflight November 19, 2009 Yeah, it's been comfirmed by the Erins that Sandstorm is not Dustpelt's sister. Plus Redtail was Dustpelt's first mentor. But I'm not sure who Dustpelt's parents are. Someone said Brindleface was his mother, and Ravenpaw was his brother. But I'm not sure if it's true or not--Nightfall101 00:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) if that were true he would have had 3 litters of kits with his sister thats pretty effed up so i dont think so at all i heard from somewhere that ravenpaw is dustpelt's brother, but not the brindleface thing. could be though :/ --[[User:Silverdapple |'Silver']]''squid'' -- 14:47, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually that would be his niece 0_= Evanphoto 00:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Ermmmmm... Its showing incorrect parents and siblings! It was never comfirmed that revanpaw was his brother. And Frostfur's page says she is Dustpelts and Ravenpaw's mother. -Owlblaze Actually, it was confirmed that Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are Brindleface and Frostfur's siblings. I'll go fix Frostfurs page though. ★[[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]]Batteries not Included 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Where EXCACTLY does it say that Ravenpaw, Brindleface, and Frostfur are Dustpelt's siblings? I don't remember reading ANYTHING about that! -sonicx3- 02:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) dust peltsister is brindleface. soif he mated with sandstorm he would maTE WITH HIS NICE! OHH WHAT HE DID GROOSS JUST LIKE ASHFUR Vicky's facebook page. She said it herself. As odd as it is, she's the author. ★[[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]]Batteries not Included 03:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well... I don't go to Facebook. VERY interesting to know, though! :) 14:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I really hope his parents aren't Robingwing and Fuzzypelt. That would mean he had kits with his niece!!--[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Let it snow!']] 03:59, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but as we've all seen, inbreeding with close family isn't a taboo in this series. Jmiles Back, and better than ever! 02:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Erin confirmed it: Dustpelt and Ravenpaw's parents are Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. That means that Dustpelt mated his niece! Ugh! But then again, in the real world, that actually happens.... ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I know that Ravenpaw is Dustpelt's brother, but I don't know who his parents are. (sootshine) Yes it is confermed that Robinwing and Fuzzypelt are his parents and Ravenpaw is his brother. Shadowshine 15:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Dustpelt's kin *reads about facebook page* :O!!!!! Woah, never would have guessed it! So Dustpelt's borther is Ravenpaw, and his sisters are Frostfur and Brindleface. But... OMG. That means that Ferncloud's uncle is Dustpelt. 0_0 Yeah sorry to let you know but Robinwing and fuzzypelt are the parents of Dustpelt and ravenpaw so Brindleface and Frostfur are half syblings to them not to mention that robinwing also had a litter prior to frost and Brindle. I also heard that Patchpelt is the father of Frostfur and Brindleface. That explains why cinderpelt is gray.--Fawnfur 02:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, one, Frostfur and Brindleface are not half siblings to Dustpelt and Ravenpaw. A half sibling is someone who shares one parent with you, but not the other. Hawkfrost is an example. He and Brambleclaw share the same father, Tigerstar, but they had different mothers. Frostfur and Brindleface are Dustpelt and Ravenpaw's sisters. I don't believe this, because I think that Viki just made that up on the spot to answer a fan's question. And plus that would mean that Dustpelt is Ferncloud's uncle. By the way, how would Patchpelt being Frostfur's father explain why Cinderpelt is gray? Patchpelt is black and white, his mother is brown tabby and white, and his father is dark, mottled brown tabby. It would make much more sense if Lionheart was Cinderpelt's father, because Lionheart's father was Smallear and he is gray, plus it would explain Bracken, Thorn, and Bright's coloring. And, on top of that, she could have just gotton her gray pelt from her aunt Brindleface. Or, she could have just gotton it randomly. Not all of the kit's traits come from genetics. --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 06:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think so too. I didn't read BP but I heard that Frostfur and Brindleface are Robinwing's second litter. --Rain is quietYeah sorry i phrased that wrong what i ment to say is now we know how frostfur is white since patchpelt was white and black and robinwing was brown and ginger. you are right smallear being the grandfather to cinderpelt makes sense since she is gray and also brindleface i think is a gray tabby. cats don't always inherit thir genetics from the previous generation so tht's why some kits will look different in than their parents but the coloration has to come from either one parents side or both parents so they have to look like at least one of their distant kin. I heard from vicky that patchpelt and robinwing were the parents of frost and brindle. but also fuzzypelt could be another choice as being their father since dust and raven are his kits. but we wont't know for sure unless the erins come out with a familytree either in the back of one of the books or devote a book to family relations Fawnfur 15:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Woah, that also means Duspelt, Sandstorm AND Ravenpaw were the oldest apprentices! :D -Owlblaze Oakstar 10:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Older, yes, but Ravenpaw said that Dustpelt and Sandstorm started their training before Firepaw and Graypaw and him, so that indicates that Ravenpaw was apprenticed late. Echostar 21:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, at the end of Bluesar's prophecy, it was revealed that "It took his mother a half-moon just to coax him out of the nursery." implying that Ravenpaw refused to come out of the nursery until he was 6 and a half moons. -**Sandpool** Change keeps getting undone? :( I am putting Ferncloud as his Neice, and it keeps going *poof*! D:Nightshine ♥ 03:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I know its gross, but I think we should put it. Its the truth. -Owlblaze Oakstar 02:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Being "gross" isn't the point. Cats who are related in more than one way don't need to be put up twice, but rather, their closest relation to the cat. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 03:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I think we should put that Ferncloud is his niece. Why should we lie? Brindleface and Frostfur. Brindleface and Frostfur are Dustpelts sisters why doesnt it say this? ClaraMy Talk Page 17:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Um, was this comfirmed? [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 17:37, March 8, 2010 (UTC) It says this on Ravenpaws page ClaraMy Talk Page 17:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I tried to add it (Yes it was confirmed) but someone changed it back. :p Dappleclaw Go ShadowClan! 02:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) It's already on his page; they're both listed as his sisters in his list of family members :) Night Fall 02:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) But It's not on the charart section thingy. I tried to add it because I didn't see it anywere on that part. Dappleclaw Go ShadowClan! 14:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC)